Cita a ciegas con Ezreal
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Jayce tiene un plan para su rubio amigo, para que salga de su vida monótona y descanse durante un par de días... lo que Ezreal necesita es un chica, y él como su mejor amigo no podría no ayudarle.


**::Cita a Ciegas con Ezreal::**

Género: humor

Parejas: o.o muchas! xD a lo largo del fic veré si hay pareja principal, pero creo que no.

Advertencias: mmm… puede que un poco de OoC y algo de insinuación

Disclamier: Los personajes del LOL no me pertenecen son de RIOT :3

-Narrador-

-"pensamientos"-

-(aclaraciones)-

.

.

.

Prólogo: "La ayuda de Jayce"

Con paso cansado, Ezreal iba de camino a la cantina de Piltouver después de una excavación secreta en Las Montañas pico de hierro. La excavación había salido bien, pero el calor era demasiado sofocante en las cuevas de una de las montañas y eso le hizo el trabajo más difícil. Lo único que tenía ganas ahora era de tomar una fresca granizada en su bar favorito.

Al entrar por la gran puerta de roble los olores le llegaron a su nariz como si fuera una ola de aire. El plato casero del día de la señora WeiB entraba por sus fosas nasales haciéndole tener hambre de inmediato. Un poco de olor a alcohol también se le acercó, pero eran muy pocos los que se juntaban en ese bar a beber, casi todo el mundo iba a ese lugar básicamente por la excelente comida. Su mirada echa un vistazo rápido a los alrededores hasta que visualiza una ya conocida capa de la que asoma la cabeza morena de su amigo en la barra. Se le acercó por detrás y apoyó una mano en su fornido hombro a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

- Jayce… - dijo simplemente a modo de saludo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa pequeño Ez? – se mofó con sorna el moreno, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

Al ver que el rubio no contestaba a su pulla se preocupó e hizo una seña al mesero para que les sirviera dos cañas y dos platos del día. Se dirigió en dirección al chico que tenía al lado.

- Sea lo que sea que te pase, una buena comida de la señora siempre mejora el estado de ánimo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ezreal lo miró con el seño fruncido hasta que pusieron delante suyo el plato de comida casera. Se le hizo la boca agua. Hoy era el día de la carne en salsa especial WieB y tenía una pinta asombrosa. Con una renovada sonrisa en la cara se permitió degustar la exquisita comida casera que se le deshacía en la boca y le llenaba el paladar de gusto y satisfacción. Cuando hubo acabado pidió otro plato más y por fin se giró a su compañero propinándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

- No me llames pequeño… no todos podemos alcanzar tu altura… - se sacudió el puño y se dispuso a comer su siguiente plato – y lo único que me pasaba es que estaba cansado del trabajo…

Jayce más que estar molesto por dolor, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin había vuelto el pequeño rubio a sus cabales. Comprendió que el chico estuviera cansado por el trabajo, no hacía otra cosa más que excavar y excavar todos los días, casi nunca se tomaba un descanso. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, pero prefirió decírsela después por si tenía tiempo de rectificar, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a admitir. Durante un buen rato se dedicaron a hablar y a reír contándose las cosas nuevas del día a día, tanto de ellos como de Piltouver. Cuando acabaron y pagaron la cuenta salieron a la vez del bar. Ahora era el momento adecuado se dijo Jayce.

- ¡Amigo, a ti lo que te hace falta es una tía! – se carcajeó el moreno al ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

- No creas que soy muy bueno con las mujeres… - respondió el otro con ligera molestia, ¿a qué venía eso ahora? Aún así estaba entre amigos por lo que le contó su situación – solo cruzo conversación con Lux porque es amiga mía de la infancia y con Caitlyn, básicamente de información para la policía sobre mis investigaciones.

- Uff… sí que lo llevas mal… - fingió preocupación para seguidamente después enderezarse con un sonrisa en medio del gentío y colocarse una mano sobre el pecho – ¡no te preocupes yo te ayudaré!

- ¿Tú? – el muchacho lo miró incrédulo, creía haber oído mal – no es que tú no te lleves con mujeres pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Ya lo verás amigo mío, ya lo verás…

Dicho esto, se separaron en un cruce más allá y lo dejo solo. No es que no tuviera confianza en que su amigo le conseguiría una chica, pero temía lo que pudiese ocurrírsele. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. "¡Ay dios! En qué lío me he metido".

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro de mis fanfics y a los nuevos muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad! esta vez traigo conmigo mi segundo fanfic de algo sobre el League of Leyends ese juego online del momento xD**

**Ezreal es el prota por que es uno de mis personajes preferidos... y tengo pensadas varias cosas con él *o* sus reviews serán muy bien recibidos!**

**Esta es una especie de introducción para lo que serán las citas a ciegas... la primera ya la tengo elegida, pero las siguientes me gustaría que fueran por votación ^^- **

**Las chicas serán campeonas del LOL así que ustedes decidirán cual será la siguiente, para saber la primera tendrán que esperar a su publicación :3 o sea que si la primera mas votada es la que tengo pensaba la segunda mas votada sera el segundo capi ^^**

**Con eso me despido por ahora y neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
